


Темное подсознательное

by SleepSpindles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Темное подсознательное

Артур открыл глаза. Он был привязан к стулу в собственной квартире. В огромные окна лупило солнце. Артур зажмурился, помотал головой. И тут ему в ухо выдохнули: «Привет».  
Ариадна со странно короткой стрижкой толкнула стул с Артуром так, что он отъехал и впечатался в стенку. После этого она начала методично перерывать вещи, беспорядочно выкидывая их на пол.  
\- Что ты ищешь? – голос был хриплый, он откашлялся.  
\- Если я скажу тебе, что ищу, то не найду этого никогда. Где же, где же это может быть?! Не то, все не то, - она добралась до полок с книгами, которые также полетели на пол.  
\- Ариадна…  
Она подошла к нему и встала напротив. Артур с секунду пристально разглядывал ее.  
\- Ты не Ариадна. И это сон.  
\- Ты действительно лучший координатор!  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Можешь называть меня Хейли. Или Кэнди. Или Мэри. Какое имя тебе больше всего нравится, Артур?  
\- Мне нравится имя Ариадна. Где она? Мы спустились в сон вместе.  
\- Она немного занята. Лабиринтами, - Хейли закатила глаза и усмехнулась, - Чем же еще.  
\- Ей не кажется странным, что меня с ней нет?  
\- А ты с ней. Точнее проекция тебя. Молчаливая и вежливая. Как и всегда. Скукотища! Она даже не заметила разницы! Вот дурочка, - Хейли обшаривала кресла. Достала нож и начала их методично вспарывать.  
\- Ты что-то ищешь в моей квартире. Это точно находится не в мебели, я бы не стал туда ничего прятать, - хотя это была всего лишь воображаемая квартира, Артуру было неприятно видеть, как ее разносят по частям.  
\- Ну, тогда скажи, куда бы ты это спрятал?  
\- Зависит от того, что ты ищешь. Какой это природы.  
\- Я не скажу, что я ищу. Но ты мне должен сказать, где ты это прячешь.  
\- Хейли, это абсурд! Как я могу тебе сказать, где я что-то прячу, если я даже не знаю, что конкретно тебе нужно.  
\- В этом вся и сложность, Артур, в этом вся и загадка.  
\- Я бы тебе все рассказал, мне нечего скрывать.  
\- Да что ты говоришь, - Хейли обманчиво медленно приблизилась к стулу, обошла его вокруг. Неожиданно схватила Артура за волосы, резко запрокинула его голову и зашептала горячо в ухо: "Никаких грязных секретов, никаких хорошо скрываемых тайн?"  
Артур смотрел на нее, не отводя глаз.  
\- У всех есть тайны. Я не исключение.  
\- Знаешь, - у Хейли в руках появился большой разделочный нож, - я могу тебе сделать очень больно.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Посмотреть, как ты кричишь? От боли. Или от наслаждения. От чего ты хочешь покричать?  
\- В данный момент я не хотел бы кричать ни от того, ни от другого. Давай поговорим?  
\- Поговорим? – Хейли выпустила его волосы. Выкатила стул в центр комнаты, сама села на стол и поставила босую ступню точно между разведенных связанных ног Артура. – О чем ты хочешь со мной поговорить?  
\- Ты проекция Ариадны. Ее подсознание. Тебе что-то нужно от меня, но я не понимаю, зачем посылать тебя, когда можно было бы просто спросить в реальности. Я ответил бы.  
\- На что ты собираешься отвечать, если даже не знаешь вопрос?  
\- Задай его. Я расскажу.  
\- Ты соврешь. Потому что ты всегда врешь.  
\- Я никогда не вру.  
\- Вот, уже соврал. Человек, который говорит, что не врет, делает явно что-то противоположное. Ты думаешь одно, делаешь другое, а говоришь вообще третье.  
\- Это Ариадна таким меня видит?  
\- Это я так тебя вижу. Я-то поумнее ее буду.  
\- Ты считаешь, что я вру. Приведи пример моей лжи.  
Хейли пошевелила пальцами, легко, почти не касаясь, поглаживая его между ног.  
\- Ты могла бы убрать ногу? Мне не очень удобно так разговаривать.  
\- Первый пример. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я убирала ногу. А говоришь другое.  
\- Ари.. Хейли, вся эта ситуация нелепа. Зачем ты меня связала? Развяжи меня и давай все спокойно обсудим.  
\- Мы не будем ничего обсуждать!  
Хейли заметалась по комнате, переворачивая мебель, круша все и ломая.  
\- Хейли, Хейли, успокойся. Так ты точно ничего не найдешь. Ты же ведь хочешь что-то найти, так?  
Она остановилась, вытерла лоб, взъерошив короткую челку.  
\- Да, найти, но я только теряю с тобой время! Ты меня вообще бесишь! Двуличный, лживый, похотливый…  
\- Похотливый?! Да я никогда и пальцем…! – Артур задохнулся от возмущения.  
\- И пальцем?! Ах, ну, конечно!! Она невинная малышка, она не понимает, что делает, расхаживая перед тобой в трусах и в твоей рубашке. Ты не должен, ты не можешь. Но твои мысли, твои грязные мыслишки… Как ты хочешь обнять ее, прижать к себе. И быстро, пока она не опомнилась и не передумала, поцеловать ее, глубоко, сильно, вылизывая ее рот, посасывая губы. И запустить руку ей в трусы, в ее влажные трусики, только и ждущие, чтоб их стянули и выкинули прочь. Чтобы она стонала тебе в рот, льнула к тебе, закидывала руки тебе на плечи…  
\- Подожди-подожди, то есть это все очевидно для нее?  
\- Это все очевидно для меня. Значит, и для нее. Подсознательно.  
\- Подсознательно… И она понимает, что делает, какую именно реакцию вызывает?  
\- Подсознательно! Она трусливая и глупая девчонка.  
\- Ари не глупая. Она на многое обращает внимание и многое видит. Но чего она боится? Я не причинил бы ей вреда.  
\- Ну, я даже не знаю. Если ты ее натянешь на свой огромный член, причинит ли ей это вред или нет.  
\- Она… она считает, что у меня огромный член?  
\- Она склонна все преувеличивать, ты знаешь. Я вот думаю, член у тебя обычный. Или даже, может, совсем маленький. Я бы проверила, - Хейли плотоядно уставилась на ширинку Артура, - но она все равно не поверит, так и останется во власти иллюзий. Хотя она считает, что у тебя обрезанный, я думаю, в этом она не ошиблась.  
\- Нет, - Артуру стало жарко и он слегка поерзал на стуле, пытаясь освободить руки. Связала она умеючи. – То есть она думала об этом даже так подробно…  
\- Да она много о чем думает подробно, о чем ты даже и не подозреваешь.  
\- Например? Ты можешь мне рассказать?  
\- Проснулось любопытство? Понимаю, каждому интересно знать грязные секреты другого.  
\- Нет, я… хорошо, не нужно мне ничего говорить.  
\- Отчего же, я скажу, скажу, – она планомерно уничтожала коробки с аккуратно разложенными дисками. Артур, глядя на это, скривился как от зубной боли.  
\- Ей нравится, как ты пахнешь, - Хейли повернулась с веером дисков в руке, сделала широкий жест и диски разлетелись по полу. – Ты пройдешь мимо нее, или остановишься у ее планшета что-то обсудить, а у нее уже коленки слабеют, руки трясутся, в трусах влажно…  
\- Не продолжай, - Артур медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
\- Соски твердеют! Я не знаю, чем именно ты там брызгаешься, но на нее это действует как стопроцентный афродизиак.  
\- Это туалетная вода от частного парфюмера, - произнес Артур упавшим голосом.  
\- Думаешь, что она делает, запираясь в ванной?  
\- Кхм…  
\- Нюхает! Нюхает бутылочки с этой фигней! – Хейли вскочила на ноги и гневно потрясла в воздухе дисками, а потом швырнула их на пол. Артур тоскливо проследил траекторию полета раритетного диска.  
\- А я надеялся, что она просто моется. В ванной.  
\- Конечно, нет, Артур! Как, впрочем, и ты. Она там мастурбирует.  
Артур поперхнулся воздухом.  
\- Только не нужно мне описывать это.  
\- Почему же не нужно? Я знаю, тебе хочется это увидеть.  
\- Я не жалуюсь на фантазию, я в состоянии представить.  
\- Представить, как она опирается лопатками о закрытую дверь. Как она подносит смоченные в твоем парфюме пальцы и жадно вдыхает запах. А второй рукой ласкает себя…  
\- Хейли, пожалуйста!  
\- Глубоко трахает себя пальцами, тихо-тихо постанывая. Учти, если ты сейчас кончишь, тебе придется сидеть в мокрых брюках. Долго сидеть, у нас еще навалом времени.  
Артур глубоко и размеренно дышал, опустив голову, завесив глаза челкой.  
\- Поплохело? Или похорошело…  
\- Давай сменим тему.  
\- Ты же сам хотел знать.  
\- Больше не хочу.  
\- Ну, ты узнал главное. Она тебя хочет, сходит с ума, дрочит по пять раз на дню. А в середине цикла она хочет трахаться как мартовский заяц. Или кошка. Какое сравнение тебе нравится больше заяц или кошка?  
\- Кошка, - Артур всерьез задумался, где бы он мог спрятаться и переждать окончания действия этой дозы сомнацина.  
\- Кошка так кошка. Замечал, что иногда она становится особенно рассеянной? Все валится у нее из рук, глаза начинают блестеть, и выглядит она как под температурой?  
\- Да-а.  
\- Ну, вот, это оно. Чистая концентрированная похоть, - Хейли смачно откусила материализованное яблоко. - Нет, Артур, так мы с тобой дела не сделаем. Человек ты сложный, непредсказуемый, можно сказать, парадоксальный. Спрятать это ты можешь где угодно. Остается одно…  
\- Просто скажи мне, что ты ищешь, и я отвечу. Это будет самое простое извлечение в истории дримшеринга.  
\- Пытка! – она с силой воткнула нож в обшивку дивана и маниакально блеснула глазами.  
\- Хорошо, - Артур посмотрел на нее устало.  
\- Что выбираешь, - в руках Хейли появлялись и исчезали предметы, - паяльник, скальпель, иголки под ногти, детский совочек…  
\- Детский совочек?  
\- Очень страшное орудие в умелых руках, - она хулигански подмигнула, - нитки, нож, остро отточенные карандаши. Или… силу слова!  
\- Паяльник!  
\- Бинго! И ты сделал правильный выбор! Сила слова! Эффективно и о-очень болезненно. Брюки-то у тебя, как я успела заметить, узкие, - Хейли подвигала бровями.  
\- Хейли, мы можем договориться! – Артур дергался на стуле, пытаясь отъехать подальше. – Можем найти разумный компромисс. Просто… намекни, опиши приблизительно, что ты ищешь, и я все тебе расскажу. Мне правда нечего от тебя скрывать.  
\- Намекнуть?  
\- Да, дай мне подсказку, направление, в котором мыслить. Дай мне еще один шанс.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - Хейли расхаживала туда-сюда, подкидывая в руке нож. – Ты сказал, что она чего-то боится.  
\- Я не знаю. Она… может, она.. девственница?  
\- Артур, ей двадцать два! Даже с ее консервативными взглядами уж это-то она попробовала. Рассказать про ее первый раз?  
\- Не нужно!  
\- Одним словом, ей не понравилось.  
\- Она боится, что я обижу ее? Предам? Не оправдаю ее ожиданий?  
\- Ха-ха, этого боится любая девушка. Подсознательно. Но это не тот случай. Ты для нее совершенство.  
\- Совершенство?  
\- Угу, идеал. Принц на белом коне. У тебя есть конь, Артур? Или хотя бы белый лимузин? У тебя нет даже белого лимузина! Что она в тебе нашла, не понимаю.  
\- Она подсознательно боится, что я на самом деле не так идеален, как она представляет?  
\- Нет-нет, холодно. Она знает, что ты идеален. Ничто ее в этом не переубедит. Даже если ты сделаешь откровенную глупость, она тебя оправдает, будь уверен.  
\- Она… она влюблена в меня?!  
\- Это что для тебя новость? Лучший координатор, извлекатель с поразительным вниманием к мелочам и деталям не заметил у себя под носом слона. Это действительно смешно.  
\- Но я думал, она считает меня просто другом.  
\- С которым ей хочется потрахаться.  
\- Но это же не помеха для дружбы. Я имею в виду, можно ведь просто испытывать сексуальное влечение без особых чувств.  
Она с усмешкой внимательно наблюдала. Артур посмотрел на нее снизу вверх. Моргнул.  
\- В спальне, в спинке кровати, сбоку, если ты проведешь пальцами, нащупаешь маленький выступ. Нажмешь на него…  
Хейли, не дослушав, зашлепала босыми ногами в другую комнату. Вернулась, держа в руках маленькую жестяную коробочку. Уселась, скрестив ноги, на пол перед Артуром. Открыла и вынула еще одну, черную и бархатную. Быстро облизала губы в предвкушении и не спеша открыла. На лице тут же отразилось все разочарование мира. Как у ребенка, который вместо вожделенного чудесного подарка получил обычную коробку конфет.  
\- Артур, это так пошло! Вот не ожидала от тебя такого!  
\- Это прямой, правдивый ответ на твой вопрос. Как видишь, я ничего не скрываю.  
\- Уж вижу, - Хейли скривилась и покрутила в руках простое, без камней тонкое колечко с рисунком-лабиринтом по ободку внутри. Надела на левый безымянный палец. – Даже размер идеально подходит! Просто отвратительно!  
\- И что тебе в этом не нравится?  
\- То, что это предсказуемо, обыденно, пошло, наконец! Ты мог бы облечь ответ в любой другой символ, более изящный, с намеками, аллюзиями.  
\- Я не хотел быть понят неправильно. У нас и так, как мне показалось, скопилось много недопониманий. Это то, что ты искала?  
\- Ну, типа того. Что ты не просто хочешь ее трахнуть, а вроде как, - Хейли скорчила гримаску, стащила кольцо, кинула его в коробку и резко захлопнула. – Хотя она все равно не понимает, почему ты рядом с ней, что в ней такого, почему такое совершенство как ты… - Хейли изобразила рвотный рефлекс.  
\- Можно я ей сам объясню?  
\- Ты уж постарайся, - Хейли вытащила пистолет и приставила его прохладным дулом ко лбу Артура. – Время просыпаться.  
Его резко выбросило из сна. Артур нащупал тотем, привычным движением покрутил его в пальцах, проверяя, куда повернется утяжеленная сторона кости. Рядом безмятежно спала Ариадна. Он посмотрел на нее, невесомым движением убрал с ее лба прядь длинных волос, улыбнулся. На таймере ПЭСИВ оставалось чуть меньше минуты. Артур встал с кресла и пошел варить кофе. Она любила пить кофе, чтобы придти в себя после сомнациновых снов. 

 

* * *  
\- Хейли, почему каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся, я оказываюсь связанным, а ты с ножом?  
Артур лежал на животе, руки его были привязаны высоко вверху. Его закрывала лишь тонкая прохладная ткань, под которой он был полностью обнажен.  
\- Ну, я темное пугающее подсознание. Нож – мой необходимый атрибут.  
\- Но почему нельзя просто посидеть за чашкой чая, обсудить возникшие недоразумения?  
Хейли отвесила затрещину, впечатывая его в кушетку.  
\- Это было лишним. Прости, что не выказал уважения к тебе как темному подсознанию. Я неверно оценил ситуацию.  
\- Так-то лучше. Хочешь знать, почему мы снова встретились?  
\- Судя по моей позе не для того, чтобы загадывать мне загадки.  
\- Да, уже не до загадок. Она хочет тебя трахнуть черным страпоном. Или фаллоимитатором. Или маленьким розовым, или тонким, длинным и прозрачным, или оранжевым с котятами на рукоятке, - предметы в порядке перечисления появлялись перед Артуром, - Или зелененьким, похожим на тентакль. В общем, она еще не определилась.  
\- Но почему она опять мне ничего не сказала в реальности? Ведь это можно было спокойно обсудить, не примешивая сны.  
\- Артур, если бы ты хотел трахнуть ее огромным черным фаллоимитатором, ты бы сказал ей об этом прямо?  
\- Хм, пожалуй, нет.  
\- Вот видишь! Поэтому мы имеем то, что имеем.  
\- Хорошо, я все понял. Развяжи меня, я проснусь и решу эту проблему в реальности. Сам предложу это попробовать.  
\- Ну уж нет! Нужно сначала потренироваться.  
\- Кому? Мне? Я потренируюсь сразу в реальности. Или тебе?  
\- Мне. И потом, вдруг ты тоже сдрейфишь. Будет очень неприятно, когда она уже настроится, а ты ее обломаешь. Результат – неврозы, напряжение от нереализованных желаний. Истерия!  
\- Я не стану отступать, если решил.  
\- Нет, я тебе не верю. Будем пробовать так.  
Артур бросил взгляд на угрожающего вида черный фаллоимитатор.  
\- Это в меня не влезет. Я имею в виду, сразу. Тогда предлагаю начать с розового, маленького.  
\- А у тебя есть опыт в… подобном?  
\- Конечно, нет. Я похож на человека, который засовывает себе в задницу разные посторонние предметы?  
\- Ну, вообще ты загадочный, от тебя что угодно можно ожидать.  
\- До таких пределов моя загадочность не распространяется.  
\- Розовый… ну я даже не знаю… Она точно хотела черным и большим.  
\- У нас же как обычно много времени. Никто никуда не торопится.  
\- То есть ты готов перепробовать все?  
\- Я предпочту решить проблему мирным путем, чем доводить до напряжения от нереализованных желаний.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Вообще-то у меня тоже в этом нет опыта.  
\- Я догадался.  
\- Поэтому мне нужен медицинский атлас.  
Хейли бухнула ему под нос стопку пыльных фолиантов. Артур поморщился и чихнул.  
\- Будь здоров. Здоровье тебе понадобится, - она легонько похлопала его по плечу.  
\- Ты… Ари.. хочет, чтобы это походило на медицинскую процедуру или все же на сексуальную игру?  
\- Подразумевается, что ты должен кончить.  
\- Но не с тобой.  
\- Ну почему же, я тоже кое-что могу.  
Она нежно погладила его по волосам.  
\- Артур, Артур, - это был голос Ариадны, ее волосы щекотали ему щеку, ее запах окутывал его. Ему всегда было так спокойно рядом с ней.  
\- Ари, развяжи меня. Я не буду убегать или сопротивляться. Руки я буду держать, где ты скажешь. Развяжи, пожалуйста.  
\- Ты не доверяешь мне? – она гладила его по затылку, касаясь кончиками пальцев, перебирала завитки волос.  
\- Я доверяю. Я не люблю быть связанным.  
\- Хорошо.  
Она распутала веревки.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно или неприятно. Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Посмотри на меня.  
Артур перевернулся на спину. Это была все еще Ариадна, ее глаза не были глазами Хейли.  
\- Поверил!  
Артур моргнул.  
\- Послушай, Хейли. Я знаю, что ты – это она. Но я не могу так, с тобой. Это как с близнецами. Они похожи, но любишь только одного.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы это была она?  
\- Да.  
\- Закрой глаза.  
Артур подчинился. На глаза ему легла прохладная невесомая ткань. Ариадна приподняла его голову, закрепляя повязку на затылке. Артур поднял руку к повязке.  
\- Я не стала тебя связывать, - она обвела контур его губ невесомым движением, - оставь.  
Артур выдохнул, опустил руки вдоль тела и послушно замер на кушетке.  
Ариадна, он предпочел думать, что это она, водила руками по его телу. Вверх, вниз, по груди, легко касаясь бедер. Это возбуждало.  
Член постепенно твердел, прижимаясь к животу, кожу холодила выступающая из головки смазка.  
Ариадна слегка похлопала его по внутренней стороне бедра, и Артур согнул и развел в стороны ноги. Затем он ощутил, как что-то мягкое упирается ему под поясницу, он приподнялся. Он ощущал себя раскрытым, выставленным на показ. Это смущало, заводило. Теплые губы коснулись головки члена, Артур вздрогнул и длинно выдохнул. Член погружался в теплый, влажный рот, слегка задевая зубы, что делало ощущения острее. Он чувствовал, как тонкий смазанный чем-то палец кружит вокруг его ануса. Он затаил дыхание, когда палец слегка погрузился внутрь. Это было бы неприятно, если бы Ариадна не начала интенсивнее двигать головой, облизывая, посасывая, двигая слегка пальцем внутри него – влево, вправо. Артуру стало жарко, а когда она погрузила палец глубже, задев простату, его словно подбросило и он не смог сдержать стон. Отдаленно он ощущал, что пальцев стало два.  
Ему трудно было понять, сколько это продолжается. Пальцы в нем, ее губы на члене, ритм, влажные звуки, учащающееся дыхание… Небольшая пауза, он ощутил, как вместо пальцев в него проникает что-то небольшое, вибрирующее. Это было приятно, его движения стали резче, бедра подрагивали. Постепенно напряжение нарастало, он чувствовал, что вот-вот подойдет к краю. Внезапно все прекратилось.  
Повязка слетела с головы, он зажмурился от ставшего слишком ярким света.  
\- Ну, вот как-то так, дальше, я думаю, справишься сам, - в лоб ему уперлось дуло пистолета и его выбросило, все еще с отменным стояком, из сна.


End file.
